I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to electronics, and more specifically to a protection circuit for a power amplifier.
II. Background
A wireless communication device typically includes a transmitter to support data transmission. The transmitter typically includes a power amplifier to amplify a radio frequency (RF) signal and provide high output power. The power amplifier may be designed to drive a particular load impedance, e.g., 50 Ohms. The load impedance may vary due to various disturbances and may result in the power amplifier observing a high peak voltage. The high peak voltage may exceed a level that can ensure reliable operation of the power amplifier. It may be desirable to detect for high peak voltage and perform corrective actions so that the power amplifier can be protected from high peak voltage.